


Shelter from the Gathering Storm

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young slave is taken on in the Babylonian royal palace, he is placed in the center of a power-struggle that could affect the future of the Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Gathering Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nouvellebrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nouvellebrielle).



> With much thanks to kispexi2, despina_moon, and silverr for betaing.

_The entire temple shuddered as the battering ram slammed against the heavy timbered doors._

 _"Samas, you must hide!"_

 _"No, father!"_

 _"Do not refuse me!" The tone of the high priest's voice was unlike any the boy had ever heard and it struck fear within his heart. His father's face softened. "I know you don't understand ... and there's so little time." The doors groaned as the ram struck again. "Everything I've taught you, you will need now." He pushed Samas into the great altar room. Its gilt walls and ceiling shone in the warm torchlight. Behind the altar was a cupboard; the priest motioned for Samas to hide inside. "Know this -- I have always loved you as my son," he whispered, placing a kiss upon the boy's straw-colored hair. He pressed a jeweled dagger into the boy's hand._

 _"Father, don't!" he cried reaching for the priest, but it was too late, the door was closed and a bolt drawn across it, locking Samas inside._

 _A deep_ thud _sounded, and then Samas heard the sound of many feet running through the corridors. Even without being able to see what was going on, he knew his world was turning upside down. The temple -- the holiest place in all of Babylon -- had been breached. He heard the sound of voices, shocked that he could understand the words; they were his native tongue._

 _"Find the boy and bring him to me!" a voice bellowed above the din and confusion. And then Samas heard his father's voice, insanely reasonable in the midst of the cacophany._

 _"He's not here."_

 _"You lie, High Priest Sin! I know the prophesy! You raised him as your own! You didn't think I'd find out, did you? But you've a viper in your nest."_

 _"I didn't think you believed such drivel, Your Majesty. You've never once deigned to recognize Bel as your god, odd that you should care about this old man's visions now." To Samas's disbelief, his father's voice was mirthful._

 _"I have reason to believe you and my brother's whore are planning treason,_ priest _," the other man hissed. "You know the punishment for that, but I will spare your life, if you give up the boy."_

 _"The whore you made your wife before the your murdered brother╒s body was cold? And now you come here to accuse me on this hallowed ground. You must be terribly frightened," Sin added, his tone now serious. "Could it be that you fear your evil deed will catch up with you?"_

 _"That bastard child will never be king!" the king hissed. "My son is the rightful heir!"_

 _"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of this. Perhaps if you say it often and loud enough you will." Sin laughed then, full-throated and melodious._

 _"ENOUGH!" the king roared._

 _Samas heard the rasp of metal against metal and then a sharp whistle as something heavy cut through the air. His heart thudded in his throat when his father's laughter died suddenly._

 _"Remove that ... thing," the king commanded in the silence that fell over the room._

 _He strained to hear his father's voice, if only to contradict what he knew in his heart to be true. The king had slain him. The king had come into the holiest of holy places -- the inner temple where Marduk was said to speak to His Chosen -- and defiled it. Samas felt tears prick his eyes._

 _He didn't have much time to consider that; someone was moving about the sacred room, systematically destroying the treasures. He heard the sound of casks being overturned, and statues being knocked over. In the pitch dark of his hiding spot, Samas crouched, holding the dagger ready. It would only be a matter of time before he was found. And, he would be found, his father would not have locked him away without being certain of that. But his action had bought Samas time, and he would make the most of it._

 _"Cowards! I am your king, I command you to cross the threshold!" The destruction grew closer. Samas could feel the vibrations from other cupboards being flung open and the contents being strewn about the temple._

 _The blood pounded in his ears, so loud that he nearly missed the sound of the bolt being slid out of its housing. The door was flung open and for a second Samas was blinded by the light, but he sprang at the man with the full force of his fourteen-year-old body, stabbing wildly. The dagger's blade was met with resistance and Samas felt an arm grab him, trying to pull him away. He clung tenaciously with his free arm, and as his eyes adjusted, he plunged the blade deep into the man's throat. A spray of hot blood coated him and a scream reverberated against the earthen walls. The scream continued long after the king had slumped to the floor, motionless. Samas tasted his blood in his mouth and the screaming stopped; it had been his own voice in his ears. He stood and looked around. The sacred room was a shambles, his father's lifeless body had been dragged to a far corner. Men -- king's soldiers -- peered in through every exit, but none would step into the room where only the king was allowed. They all looked at him, their eyes wide with fright. Samas pushed the hair out of his eyes and he heard a gasp._

 _"The prophesy!" A man shouted. "It's true! Sin was right! All hail the king!" One by one the soldiers dropped to their hands and knees and crouched, their foreheads touching the floor._

 _Samas heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the temple. He looked about him wildly, not fully understanding. He raised the dagger to the notch in his collarbone, intent on driving it downward. There was nothing left for him in this world._

 _A handsome woman appeared in the doorway, "Samas! No!" she shouted. She was vaguely familiar. He'd seen her on occasion in the temple, visiting with his father -- always from a distance. Sin would always send him off on chores when she arrived._

 _She stepped into the chamber, seemingly unafraid of defiling it further by her unholy presence. "If you do that, everything that Sin worked toward these past fourteen years will be for naught." She took hold of the knife with surprising strength, after a brief struggle, the fight left Samas; he let go of the blade and it clattered to the floor. She took his head in her hands and pressed a kiss to the center of his forehead. "There is so much I need to tell you," she whispered._

 

* * * - * * *

 

Giv had few memories of his life before slavery. All he had were faint recollections of green hillsides and meadows brimming with wildflowers in bloom, of chasing butterflies and driving sheep from pen to field. He held on to those memories tenaciously; and retreated into them now, rather than let his mind wander into the scary thoughts that surrounded being brought to market for sale. He hoped that someone would buy him, someone nice, who wouldn't mistreat him; he worried that it would be someone cruel and uncaring. He'd loved his previous owners as if he'd been their son. He had been sad when the elderly man had died, sadder still when his widow had to sell off all their property, including Giv, in order to settle her husband's debts. He worried about what had happened to her -- newly widowed and now homeless. From them, he'd learned to read and do simples sums. They'd treated him as the child they'd never been able to conceive, and he'd repaid them by working as hard as three slaves.

Giv was a strong youth, a feature that would delight prospective owners, but along with that strength came a surprisingly great hunger to feed his sinewy body; one that his previous owners had not minded, but had already gotten him into trouble with the slave traders who'd bought him. His back bore fresh welts from the most recent punishment when he'd been found eating discards on the camp's garbage pile. Giv knew that his appetite was a liability, one that would most likely be glossed over to any prospective buyers.

It wouldn't have done him any good to draw attention to it, either, even if he could speak. There was no physical reason why Giv was mute; he'd just stopped talking after witnessing another slave having his tongue cut out. That punishment had been common threat from Giv's first master, an old farmer whose sons had all been murdered. Their deaths had left the man and his wife to tend their hardscrabble property on their own and had also left them with a natural hatred for dark-haired boys with golden eyes who looked vaguely like the marauders who'd pillaged their farm and were believed by many to be a race of heretics. Giv was terrified by the thought of losing his tongue. Not for the disfigurement itself, but he couldn't imagine the horror of a life where he couldn't taste his food.

Being mute had other advantages; there was less expected of Giv as most owners thought that his speechlessness was intrinsically tied to stupidity, and he didn't mind being thought of as simple. What he did mind was being in the slave market, though. It was an awful place where slaves were pinched and prodded; their mouths and eyes forced open, and clothes stripped off by prospective buyers so they could gauge age and health. The slaves were kept in irons and shackled to each other, and though most had long ago lost any rebelliousness, being yoked as they were prevented any who had ideas from trying to escape. Not that it was likely a slave could remain free or at large for any length of time when the punishment for harboring a runaway slave could be death.

Then there was the problem with Giv's eyes. They worked perfectly fine; in fact he had extra sharp vision, it was the color that gave many pause, and frightened more than a few people who he came into contact with. He'd only seen his reflection on occasion; even so, the color startled him, too. His irises were a peculiar gold that seemed to capture the light and reflect it back. Giv could see why he might have been thought of as a heretic, and someone to be shunned at best. If he had not been as strong as he was, Giv was certain he would have been killed many years before.

This was by far the biggest city he'd ever been to, and the furthest away from his homeland. It had taken the caravan days to get to to it, journeying across an unforgiving arid landscape over which oases were few and far between. But now he was in Babylon -- he'd recognized the city's shining ziggurats rising from the horizon line from across the desert plain as they drew closer and closer. Although, he'd never been to the city before, he had heard it described by the other slaves; they'd talked about it in hushed, fearful tones.

Giv had kept his eyes trained to one ziggurat in particular. It was taller than the rest and rose, its smooth lines broken by vegetation growing from its stepped slopes. It had seemed like an illusion at first -- he'd thought his eyes were playing tricks on him -- but by the time they'd arrived at the outskirts of the city, he could see that it was a marvelous garden, growing right on the steps of the huge structure. Full-grown trees sprouted from tall columns and vines of every sort spilled over the walls. Giv couldn't imagine a more heavenly place. He wondered what it was like inside the garden; it was probably a lot cooler than the hot, dusty open-air market that he and the rest of the slaves had been forced into. Now they shuffled in place uncertainly, hemmed in on all sides by prospective buyers and interested onlookers. Happily, Giv found himself with his back against the relatively cool earthen wall of a building. He listened to the passing conversations of the people who wended their way through the crowded space.

"Why are we here again? I didn't see 'slave' on the list he gave you."

"That's because we're here on Her orders. And you know he's useless once she has her heart and mind set on something, or in this case, someone."

The first voice chuckled. Giv craned his neck to get a better view of the two men in conversation. They were free men, that much he could tell from the way they were dressed. One had green eyes and a warm face, the other had eyes unlike a color Giv had ever seen in a human being, they were nearly blood-red. They were busy scanning the slaves, and when Giv felt their eyes fall on him, he resisted the urge to duck behind the girl standing in front of him.

"Let's get a girl!"

"I'm under strict orders to find a young man."

"Oh, so she╒s looking for some new blood."

"Ahahaha, no, not this time. I'm to find someone to work for me in the kitchens as well as in the garden."

"I think you kind of enjoy this part of the job."

"I enjoy knowing that we're giving someone a better opportunity. That one there," the man exclaimed, "he can't be more than twelve!" Giv felt the heat of a blush burn his cheeks. He knew he was much older than twelve! He wasn't sure, but he though he was nearly twenty. But he knew he was small for his age.

"He looks like a little monkey," the first man said, not unkindly.

"Hm, I wonder if he's good at climbing. I need someone who can gather fruit from the orchard." Giv's heart sank a little. They were farmers, then. But the green-eyed man had a kind face; Giv couldn't imagine he would be cruel. And he knew farming; he'd worked the fields as well as tended to the small kitchen garden for his previous owners. Just then the girl in front of Giv squealed. She wasn't much more than eleven, had barely passed puberty, but a man had stepped forward from the crowd and was fondling her breasts. He turned her around roughly and pushed her head forward, forcing her to bend at the waist. She howled in fear when his hand went to her waist to remove the cloth protecting her modesty. Without thinking, Giv pulled her to him and shielded her from the man's grabbing hands. She shook uncontrollably as she sobbed.

The man turned on Giv and began pummeling him, so close Giv could smell his sour breath. Hitting back was out of the question and Giv knew better than to even defend himself, so he took it, but he managed to get between the man and the girl which only seemed to incense the man more -- his punches became wilder and wilder. A cry of alarm went up and people began to shout all around them. And then Giv saw stars as he was knocked to the ground by a slave trader hefting a huge club. He opened his eyes in time to see the brute swinging the club toward him again. He cowered and the other slaves scrambled away from him.

The blow never came.

"You don't have to hit him," a new voice growled. Giv glanced up from where he lay sprawled on the ground but was blinded by the sun. He could see a figure in silhouette, who'd grabbed hold of the cudgel mid-swing. He wrested it out of the slave-trader's hands easily.

Green-eyes dropped to one knee. "Are you okay?"

Giv nodded his head, causing a trail of scintillating stars. Shakily, he managed to get to his feet with a helping hand. His head throbbed, and he felt the egg that had already started to form. When he pulled his hand away there was no wetness; at least he wasn't bleeding.

"You've no right to get involved in this," the slave trader hissed, drawing a blade. The crowd hushed, except for urgent whispers. Despite the ringing, Giv heard the name 'Samas' among the murmurs. Another slave trader, hearing the commotion, hurried over. He was an older man, Giv had figured out he was the one in charge early on in their journey.

"Your Majesty," he said bowing low, "please forgive my young friend here, this is his first time to Babylon."

His savior was from the royal house! Maybe he was even a prince! Giv couldn't believe his luck.

"It will be his last, if this is any indication of how he treats the slaves you intend to sell here."

The younger slave trader backed away from Samas, his eyes wide as saucers.

╥I had no idea! You╒re dressed as a laborer!╙ he blurted. It was true; Giv would have expected royalty to be in the finest of clothing, surrounded by members of the court. Certainly not mingling with everyday people in slave markets!

Samas ignored the remark and turned to the girl, who was still crying softly. She cringed from his piercing gaze and tried to cover herself. Red-eyes undid the turban that held his hair and wrapped the cloth around her shoulders. His hair was long and nearly the same bright crimson as his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" he asked Samas. Samas ignored his question and instead addressed the girl.

"Are you two together?" the prince asked her, nodding his head toward Giv. She shook her head and Giv saw a frown crease the man's face. "She's not coming back with us." The girl's weeping grew louder.

"We want the boy," Green-eyes said to Samas. Without a glance, the prince reached for a pouch that dangled heavily from his belt. Loosening it, he poured out a substantial amount of silver; more than Giv had ever seen. It had to be enough for ten slaves! The sight of it had the old slave trader stumbling for words.

"He doesn't speak, you know," he said, rising. "But his previous owner insisted that he's very strong."

"One less whining voice I'll have to pay attention to." The man turned his attention to Giv with some interest, his eyes raking over Giv's body. Giv had never felt more naked and vulnerable. He refused to give into the temptation of hiding himself, though, and returned the man's gaze. "The girl will go to the temple," the man said, not shifting his gaze. "She'll be safe there. I trust you will deliver her unharmed."

"You have my word, Your Majesty."

"Check your boy over," he said over his shoulder to Green-eyes, his eyes still locked on the slave trader.

"Got it." Green-eyes said. He reached for Giv's chin and Giv instinctively cringed. "I'm not going to hurt you, open your mouth." Giv did as he was told and the man's face relaxed. He even smiled.

"No disfigurement here," he said. He really did seem kind. Giv gave him his best smile. "You understand me, don't you?" Giv nodded his head again. "That's good," the man said. "Turn around, I want to see the injuries to your back more closely." Giv did as he was told, wincing when fingers gently poked and prodded at the welts.

"How did this happen?" Giv's rescuer asked.

"He was caught stealing food."

Giv tried to shake his head vehemently, but it hurt too much. How could it be stealing if it was discarded? Green-eyes placed his hand on Giv's shoulder, steadying him.

"It's no wonder. I can count every rib through his skin. You should treat your slaves better," the man admonished.

"He's not been with us long, Your Majesty," the older man shrugged his shoulders, indicating he wasn't responsible for Giv's physical condition.

"I'll tell you what, next time you return to Babylon, your cargo will be in better shape, or you'll be lucky if they're only confiscated. To be clear, that means adequately fed and in good health."

The old slave trader bowed and nodded his head. He worked at the chains, loosening the one around Giv's waist until the links dropped heavily to the ground. He grabbed Giv's hands, pulling his wrists together until the rings in his shackles lined up.

"That isn't necessary," Giv╒s new owner said. The slave trader let him go.

"You aren't going to run away, are you?" Green-eyes asked. Giv shook his head. "Hm, we do need a name to call you, though."

Giv hurriedly scratched his name into the dusty ground with his toe. "Aren't you clever," Green-eyes marveled, "Giv?" Giv's smile widened, then faltered when the slave trader grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I didn't know he could read and write!" the younger man exclaimed. Knitting his brow, he was about to say something when Green-eyes stopped him.

"We've paid you handsomely," he stated firmly. His voice had a cold edge to it. He turned to the older slave trader. "And you've taken the silver, so now the boy is ours, and the girl will go to the temple."

A murmur went through the crowd around them. Giv was nearly oblivious, the man who'd intervened, who'd paid for him and the girl that he'd protected -- his owner -- was the king of Babylon!

The slave-trader eyed the silver in his partner's hand and then his expression brightened.

"Of course it's a fair trade," he said finally, out of earshot of the king. ╥Especially when you find how much the little runt eats." He gave Green-eyes a toothless smile and Giv's heart sank a little, even as his stomach rumbled. The man tipped his chin to the sky and laughed heartily.

"That's all right, there will be plenty for him to eat," Green-eyes replied evenly.

"'Sides, how much could this little slip of a thing need?" Red-eyes added helpfully, tousling Giv's hair.

The king only grunted non-committally. "Just see to it that this one doesn't become a thorn in my ass. Now I have some other business to attend to. I trust you'll keep out of trouble?"

 

They walked single-file through the crowded market, Giv in between Red-eyes and Green-eyes. All the sights and scents nearly overwhelmed him. But most of the euphoria came from being free of the chains and the feeling that he'd been purchased by someone who would treat him well -- and that someone was none other than the king. And the king was strong and breathtakingly beautiful. Giv could allow himself that, now that he was safe. He certainly didn't fit the picture in Giv's mind of what a king should look like. Kings were supposed to be old and decrepit; they weren't supposed to be strong and beautiful and have violet colored eyes that seemed able to bore right through a person. Well, kings should be strong, Giv decided.

Now that he was walking about the market freely, Giv could almost imagine he was no longer a slave. Almost, except for the irons that surrounded his wrists, neck and ankles. At each stall he expected to be laden with the purchases Green-eyes made, but instead he arranged with the sellers for the goods to be delivered to the palace.

The merchants seemed to know Giv╒s companions well and treated them with begrudging respect. Giv supposed it was because they worked for the king. Even thinking the word made his stomach flutter faintly; and made him wonder when and if he would see the man again. Green-eyes and Red-eyes carried on in conversation over his head, and Giv eaves-dropped distractedly. It seemed they'd been friends for quite a long time; Giv felt warm inside listening to their easy laughter.

As the afternoon wore on, though, his stomach grumbled louder and louder; he hadn't eaten in the better part of a day and the mid-afternoon heat was taking its toll on his bare skin. Every new alley they turned into assaulted his senses. Some stalls were lined with barrels filled with peaches, apples and pears. Others were make-shift restaurants where meats were being roasted over open fires and still others were selling beers and wines. After passing a stall with a dazzling array of succulent-looking roasted meats, Giv felt light-headed and his knees wobbled unsteadily, before giving out.

He came to, hoisted over a strong shoulder, the ground bouncing with every step.

"These shackles probably weigh more than the kid does!"

"Are you saying you're not strong enough to carry him?"

"I'm doing it, aren't I?" Red-eyes breath sounded labored. "But if he can't do the work you bought him for, you-know-who is gonna be pissed."

"I'm sure it's a combination of starvation, fatigue and the beatings he's been given. In retrospect, I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did. Before I put him to work, I'll make sure he's well-rested and has a full stomach."

 

* * * - * * *

 

Giv couldn't believe his luck. He'd been assigned by Kai to work in the hanging gardens, which were private to the royal family. The gardens were a marvel of engineering. A system of aqueducts brought water from the Euphrates to irrigate the many terraces. Of course, besides the technology, manpower was needed, too. This was supplied by hundreds of slaves, some of whom labored in the subterranean caverns beneath the ziggurat that hid the watering system. Others worked throughout the gardens, planting and pruning and weeding the beds. Still others cultivated crops for the royal palace, including exotic fruit trees, the likes of which Giv had never seen. At the flat top of the ziggurat there were meadows filled with fragrant wildflowers that perfumed the air above the city. At night, the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle from the vines that climbed the walls wafted on the gentle breezes that cooled the desert air.

Giv's favorite job was to pick the ripening fruits from the trees in the orchard and then bring his harvest to the cool storage rooms underneath the royal palace. There the fruits, as well as root vegetables were stored in large bins, preserved for use by the royal family. Several cats prowled about, keeping the stores free of rats, mice and other pests.

Giv was amazed at the freedom he was granted as a palace slave. He moved about the grounds unchallenged, as did all the other slaves and staff. Some, he'd gathered were men and women who'd been slaves but had been granted their freedom by the king. Giv wondered if some day he'd be set free too. If he was, he'd continue to serve the household of the man who'd shown him such kindness that day in the slave market. Giv hadn't seen the king since then, not even a glimpse from afar when he was inside the palace working under Kai. He'd overheard Kai and Shad talking about Samas that morning; he'd been called away on a diplomatic mission. Shad groused that they'd not been asked to join him.

"Apparently, it was essential that he travel light," Kai replied tartly.

"Hmf. Him traveling alone puts the entire kingdom at risk."

"Are you forgetting that he's the finest swordsman in all of Babylonia? And you said yourself that you've never seen a stallion as fast as Jarah." The bulk of Shad's work was in the royal stable, and he personally tended to Samas' horse. "You're just bored when he's not around," Kai teased.

"Hah! When he's not around I get to spend more time in the kitchens," Shad waggled his brows.

"Shad," Kai warned, darting his eyes in Giv's direction. Giv kept his on his plate.

"The kid can't talk!" Shad laughed.

"It doesn't make it right for him to have to listen to you."

"All right, all right. I just hope his Royal Stubbornness knows what he's doing."

Giv did too.

 

When he placed the bushel on the hard-packed floor, Giv was swarmed by the resident cats. Each vied to get close to him, rubbing their bodies against his bare legs while meowing plaintively. The behavior was a far cry from the shining, silent eyes that greeted him warily from the shadows on his first day working. That demeanor changed though, literally overnight, when the next day he brought scraps of offal that he'd found in the kitchen waste and secreted in the hidden pocket he'd created out of the hem of his tunic. Now he fed them and scratched each behind their ears after depositing the fruit he'd picked into the proper bin.

As he walked back to the orchard to continue his task, Giv's stomach rumbled and the stab of hunger lanced through him. Even with all the extra helpings of good food that Kai managed to find for him, along with fresh milk, Giv was still hungry nearly all the time. Kai assured him that there would always be enough for a growing boy to eat, but still Giv wondered when Kai would grow tired of shoveling food at him in an attempt to fill his bottomless pit of a stomach.

Climbing up the central stairs that cut through the north side of the ziggurat, Giv passed the free man who was his overseer. He was descending with a female slave. Giv knew that she was trading favors for a lighter work schedule, and while he thought it was sad that she would stoop to that level, he didn't begrudge her that; it wasn't an unusual arrangement. Though, given the suspicious fear many people had towards Giv, he'd never been forced into any degrading acts. The overseer had made no secret of his dislike for Giv, so Giv did his best not to cross the man in any way. Still, Giv knew he was worked harder than any of the other slaves and kept longer, which contributed to his hunger at mealtimes.

What was significant for Giv, though, was that for the next quarter hour or so, he would be left to his own devices. He climbed back up to the orchard and worked his way past the trees he'd just picked. He came to a grove of peach trees and he climbed among the branches, filling his sack with ripe fruit. Giv felt at home in the canopy and he was able to swing from treetop to treetop very much like the monkey Shad first described him as.

In next to no time, Giv had filled his sack; he lowered it delicately to the ground before jumping down from his perch. He hefted his bounty over his shoulder and began his walk back to the storeroom. A low-hanging branch tangled in his hair, pulling him up short, and in the struggle to free himself, a plump, ripe peach dropped from the tree to the ground. Giv's stomach growled loudly, he darted his eyes about and saw that he was alone. He picked up the fruit and held it to his lips. The tangy scent made his mouth water and the fuzz was soft against his skin. Kai hadn't exactly forbidden him from eating any of the fruit from the orchards, but Giv instinctively knew it was wrong. But what harm could there be in just eating one? Before he knew it, his teeth had bitten into the ripe fruit. Immediately his mouth was filled with the intensely sweet-tart flavor of the peach flesh and its juice. He sighed with pleasure and hastily took another bite.

"You there! What do you think you're doing?!"

Giv's eyes widened in horror. It was the overseer! He panicked. Dropping his bag, he skittered past the man, feeling the _whoosh_ of wind as he ducked a wild cuff. He made it to the stairs and began the steep descent, slipping and sliding as he did, to accompanying shouts of _stop him_ and _don't let the demon get away_! About midway down the great staircase, Giv stumbled and fell, tumbling down several of the cut-stone steps until he caught himself.

He felt the lash of the whip almost immediately and it was all Giv could do to curl into a fetal ball to protect himself from the painful flogging, grateful for the thin tunic that protected his skin. Fortunately the man was out of breath, and the first lashes that rained down on Giv were not that strong. The invectives hurled at him hurt much worse, though. They were humiliating, made more so because he was certain they were heard by the audience that had gathered around. He called Giv a yellow-eyed demon who would be better used as a sacrifice to Marduk.

Suddenly a hush fell on the crowd.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice asked. Giv felt his throat go dry. The whip clattered to the ground beside Giv and he cracked an eye open. The sight that greeted him confused him. Horse's hooves danced on the stone steps below. Giv rolled onto his back and the horse neighed above him. It dropped its head low and Giv reached up to touch its velvety muzzle. It whinnied softly and a breath puffed against his hand.

"That _thing_ stole peaches!"

"Your peaches?"

"No, sir! They're the Queen's peaches!"

"Then the Queen should decide this slave's punishment," Samas said flatly. "Get up, now," he said to Giv.

When Giv stood and faced his king, Samas was scowling. Giv dropped his head, choosing to stare at his toes while Samas' glare bored a hole right through him. His skin burned. The horse side-stepped closer and a hand roughly tugged at Giv's arm. He opened his eyes in shock. He was being pulled onto the creature by the king who made certain that Giv was settled in front of him, folded into his arms. Giv knew he should be frightened, but he couldn't help but feel safe there. All around him the crowd was now prostrated before the king, and before him. He swallowed hard, then gasped as the king urged the animal around in a tight circle and it began to descend the steps. Instinctively, Giv pressed his back against the king's chest in order to keep from pitching over the horse's head. It was all he could do to remain seated, sure that if he did fall, he would be trampled to death by the stallion's hooves.

When they reached level ground the king spoke. "You really are a troublesome child, I don't know what possessed me to purchase you. Don't you get fed enough? What gives you the right to steal?" The harsh words brought tears to Giv's eyes and he slumped forward, not wanting to defile his majesty.

The next time he spoke to Giv the king's voice was softer. "Don't worry so much, she doesn't bite." They'd reached the royal stables and Giv hazarded a glance toward the archway that marked the entrance. Shad was leaning against one curved wall, his arms folded over his chest. Samas swung the reins over his mount's head and then slid off. He pulled Giv down from the horse.

"What's with him?" Shad asked. Giv noticed that he didn't give Samas the deference demanded of his position, but Samas didn't seem to care.

"He's a thief."

Giv hung his head in shame.

"What did he steal?"

"A peach."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"The Queen wanted another slave so badly, she can decide what to do with this one."

"Aw, c'mon, he's just a kid. Don't hand him over to her!"

Samas snorted. "And I should just leave him be so that he can get caught stealing again? Next time it won't just be the whip employed."

"That jackass beat him?" Shad asked incredulously. "Wait 'til I get my hands on him--"

"You'll do no such thing! It's bad enough I have to deal with squabbles between my enemies, I don't need the palace in an uproar over this little heretic." The king sighed audibly.

"You don't believe those superstitions."

"Of course not, but I'm not stupid enough to believe I can order my subjects to abandon them."

"Let him stay here. He can work in the stables."

"It's not my decision."

"You're the king. Are you telling me Mommy makes your decisions for you?"

"Careful, dung beetle, I'm finding the idea of mute slaves appealing."

"I'm not a slave anymore."

"A mistake I could easily remedy."

"Just you--"

"Shad, I think you should reconsider whatever you were about to say." Kai's voice reasonably admonished.

"Just, you ... just don't let her turn him into a eunuch. The kid doesn't deserve that. Please?" Shad added as an afterthought.

Giv's testicles shriveled against his body and he began to tremble.

"Now, you're just scaring Giv." Kai put his hand on Giv's shoulder.

Samas shrugged. "He should have thought about the ramifications of his actions before allowing himself to get caught stealing." He took Giv by the elbow, then turned back to Kai and Shad. "We'll meet in my chambers tomorrow morning."

 

* * * - * * *

 

Giv had never been inside the private quarters of the palace. All of his other owners had been poor farmers who lived in dirt-floor huts with walls so thin that they did little to keep out the oppressive heat. The buildings in Babylon were all thick-walled; even the kitchen that Kai worked in -- with its open hearths -- was cooler than the outside. Now Samas pulled him through opulent rooms, many lined with intricate mosaics and some with gold-leaf walls and ceilings. Beneath his feet were hard-baked tiles; their footfalls echoed as they passed. Giv stumbled when they reached a room with a huge carpet spread on its floor. He'd never set foot on anything so soft; it felt spongy under his hands and knees, far softer than even the pallet that he slept on.

"Move it," Samas growled, yanking Giv to his feet.

They came to a heavy-looking carved wooden door guarded by two huge men who parted wordlessly, allowing the king through. As heavy as the door looked, it swung open easily.

Inside, a woman wearing a filmy gown that left little to the imagination lounged on a huge throne, surrounded by young, male attendants. One sat at her feet, which were submerged in a pan of water; his head was between her knees and he was kneading her calves. Two others, who looked identical, sat on either side of the throne, holding her hands in theirs, massaging them. Her jet-black hair cascaded in loose ringlets, from underneath a jewel encrusted crown and covered her breasts. Giv could see the curve of her bosom through the flimsy material. He felt his cheeks flush.

"Bow before your queen." Samas' hand was at the nape of Giv's neck, forcing him to his knees.

"What have you brought me, Samas?" she asked. Her voice was husky, but not unpleasant, though there was an underlying sense of boredom to it.

"The slave you had Kai purchase for the palace. He was caught stealing in the orchard."

"Stealing? Stealing what?"

"A peach."

"Look at me," she commanded and Giv lifted his head. "Is that so? Well what do you have to say for yourself, young man?" Her brow knitted as she eyed Giv curiously. Panicking, he glanced over his shoulder at Samas.

"He can't speak."

The queen tipped her head back and laughed loudly, the peals echoing off the walls of the chamber. "Now isn't that the best. So what am I to do with him?" She removed one hand from its manipulator and drummed her fingers on the arm of the throne. "I suppose we could turn him into a eunuch to guard the harem, though Bel knows from whom -- certainly not you."

"Stop frightening him."

"Aw, you're sweet on him already?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Samas snapped.

"Your father's law permits it," she chided. "Though, he wouldn't make much of a guard without a voice ..." The slave who'd been administering the massage to her hand now reached for it again. "That's a dear," she murmured, patting him absently.

"You'll not have him castrated," the king said, his voice tense.

"I don't think that would be an adequate punishment for such a horrendous crime, anyway." Giv began to tremble. "Why don't you just condemn him as a heretic? We can feed him to the lions then!" Giv's stomach heaved, and he felt faint.

Samas made an irritated sound.

"I'm _just_ kidding! He's really quite darling. I must compliment Kai on his taste in boys. I think I know exactly what to do with him." She stood up and Giv lowered his head until his forehead touched the floor. He felt a tear escape and it dropped onto the thick pile of the carped and disappeared in the fiber. "He'd make such a nice pet," the queen mused. Her voice was now coming from directly over Giv's head. "Your pet."

"My _what_?"

Giv's head shot up.

"You could use the diversion." To Giv's dismay, she looked down and winked at him.

"NO! I don't need a servant."

"I beg to differ," she said stubbornly. They stood nearly toe-to-toe now. "And I'm in charge of running the palace operations." She nudged Giv with a manicured foot. "Stand up." She ordered. "Does he have a name?" she asked, oblivious to Samas' protestations.

"Giv."

The way Samas said his name made Giv feel like he had butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He didn't know what the queen meant when she called him Samas' pet, but he was inordinately happy that he might be with Samas at all.

"Giv." The queen put her hands lightly on his shoulders. "Will you serve my son? I know he can be a fright, so much so you may wish you'd been fed to the lions."

"Mother, that's enough!" Samas hissed. "I've just ridden the better part of three days, the last thing I need is to engage in verbal sparring with you."

"And what was accomplished?"

"Not now--" Samas started, but was cut off by the queen.

"See, another reason why he'll be a good servant to you, he'll never repeat any intelligence!"

"He can write, at least his name." Samas offered.

The queen ignored the comment. "Tell me what you found out."

"The new king in Assyria is eager to remain at peace with us; it seems he would like to make amends for the old king's behavior."

"And you think he's sincere?"

"Yes. He wishes to expand our trade agreements and exchange diplomats."

"That's good news, then. Do you think he would be an ally for the trouble in the north?"

"I'd rather we solve that diplomatically."

"That may not be possible, they're enslaving your people."

"As we are theirs. We must find a better system than warfare -- I must."

"You wish to radically change the ways of our social system that has been in place for eons?" The queen laughed. "You are your father's son."

"Which father?" Samas' voice was tense.

 

There was a pause in the conversation. Giv stole a glance at the king's face. He was handsome as ever, but there were dark circles under his eyes and streaks of dust on his chin and his fine-boned cheeks.

"Both, now that you mention it."

Giv wondered what that meant. How could someone have two fathers!

"You know, I bet Sin would have loved this little guy," the queen said, casually waving her hand at Giv. "He's got spunk."

Samas sighed. "That he does. When I first laid eyes on him he was being beaten for defending a young girl's modesty. It's why I allowed Kai--"

"You 'allowed Kai'? Now that's rich! Once that man sets his mind to something, he's singular in purpose. He would have poisoned your tea. Though, overall, he and that Shad make for very loyal friends."

"They're not my friends. They're freemen who've chosen to continue to work here."

"You know, you could do with loosening up a little, dear. You're like a little old man sometimes. And a cranky one at that."

Giv held his breath. How could the king let someone -- even if that someone was his mother -- talk to him like that!

But Samas didn't explode, much to Giv's surprise. He only sighed heavily before he spoke.

"I've been told my cousin is missing."

The queen's posture stiffened, and her demeanor changed immediately. "Yes. He disappeared three days ago." She folded her arms across her bosom and began to pace back and forth in front of the throne. "You know what this means. He must be making his move."

"We have spies in every corner of the kingdom."

"We need to be vigilant."

"Of course. But right now I need to rest." He turned to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

When Samas turned around to face them he was glaring daggers at the queen. "Let's go," he said finally, without looking at Giv. "If you get lost, I'm not going to come looking for you." He turned again and strode through the chamber, not bothering to look to see if Giv was keeping up with him.

Giv followed Samas closely, his eyes pinned to his king's back. Samas was wearing a long, formless tunic that nearly swept the floor. Now that he was behind Samas, the scent of horse and sweat was thick in the air, but it wasn't the sour smell that seemed to cling to slaves that Giv was used to. It was far more pleasant. It reminded him of the meadow that crowned the palace gardens.

He wasn't sure why his fortune had changed so drastically for the better, but Giv would be sure to make an offering to Bel at his first opportunity. And then he could check up on the girl whom the king had ordered to the temple; he hoped she was faring well.

The palace was teeming with life. In every room they passed through, someone who was working would stop and bow in obeisance before returning to their labors. For his part, Samas ignored them; it seemed his sole purpose was to lead Giv through the maze of the entire rambling structure before retiring to his quarters. They passed through no less than five inner courtyards, each nearly a copy of the previous one. Giv had no doubts that he would find himself hopelessly lost should he venture from them. Which led him to wonder where he would sleep. He'd been sleeping with the other palace slaves, but he would never be able to find his way to those quarters -- even if he could find a way out of the palace.

The scent of freshly baked bread now permeated the air and Giv realized that they were near the kitchens. With that thought came a plan -- he would follow his nose. Once he found the kitchens, he'd be able to get to his sleeping quarters. But that would do little toward getting him back to Samas' rooms; maybe Kai could help him. The king had said he wanted to meet with Kai and Shad in the morning.

Through an open arch Giv saw Kai, and he waved at him. A look of incredible relief flashed over the cook's face. "Your highness," he called out. Samas stopped in his tracks and Giv ran into his back, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Before the king could lose his balance, though, Giv reached out, throwing his arm around Samas' waist. With a brief struggle, he managed to right the king, not before it registered that Samas was whipcord thin; it made his strength seem all the more unearthly.

"Jackass," he hissed, cuffing Giv. Giv dropped to his knees, steeling himself for more blows. He felt the king's robes swirling about him. "Get up!"

"Are you all right?" Kai asked, his voice alarmed.

"I would be if I wasn't saddled with this worthless creature." The words stung Giv more than Samas' open hand had.

"Now, now, he's been indispensible working for me in the kitchen and the garden," Kai said evenly. "If I may ask, what is to become of Giv?"

"He's my problem now," Samas growled. He pinned Giv under his gaze, which was surprisingly mild.

"I see." The ghost of a smile formed at Kai's lips.

"This amuses you?" the king asked in a warning tone.

"No! Of course not!" The smile widened and the king glowered at Kai.

"I'm going to my chambers. See to it that he brings me my meal and that he doesn't get lost."

"Would it be all right if I made sure there was enough for Giv to eat as well?"

Samas glared at Kai and Giv felt his stomach churning. Food was what got him in trouble in the first place; at the same time, he was famished. "Yes," the king replied through clenched teeth. "I wouldn't want to be accused of mistreating the boy." He turned on his heel and strode away; Kai rested his hand gently on Giv's shoulder.

"It will be all right, Giv. Samas' bark is worse than his bite and despite appearances, I think he's rather fond of you. If you serve him well, which I believe you will, you'll be free in no time."

Giv wasn't sure he wanted to be free. In fact, as he watched Kai prepare a tray -- loading it with succulent skewers of roasted lamb, a loaf of bread fresh from the oven, a jug of cold beer, a pot of honey, and some sweet delicacies -- Giv was sure that being set free by Samas was the last thing he wanted.

At some point, Shad found his way in the kitchen and took his seat at the work table opposite Giv, giving him a broad smile. He, too, looked relieved.

"How's the kid doing?" he asked, not unkindly, then winked at Giv. "Still got all your boy-parts?" He reached across to ruffle Giv's hair, but Giv blocked his hand.

"The baby monkey's getting too big for his tunic?" he laughed and then slapped at Giv's head good-naturedly. Giv knew he should be grateful to Shad; he'd tried to protect Giv earlier.

"You're really quite irreverent for a man who almost suffered that fate, or worse," Kai said, not looking away from his task.

"Whaddya mean 'worse'?" Shad's eyebrows lifted quizzically.

"You were supposed to serve the queen."

"Are you saying I couldn't have satisfied our regent?"

"She has rather ... interesting appetites, you know. It's rumored her tastes run toward watching ..." he paused dramatically and Shad licked his lips. "Man and beast together."

Shad's swallow was audible and Giv had to shield his face to hide the grin that formed.

"So, you should be grateful to the king. It was only his desire to annoy his mother that got you to where you are now."

Shad _harrumphed_. "That is one seriously sick relationship."

Kai smiled. "And entertaining, as well."

"So, tell me, how did you escape such a fate?" Shad asked, grumbling.

"Oh, I believe my intellect was obvious right from the start." Kai's smile was slightly smug. "And my medical training has come in handy from time to time."

"Or, you're just not the Queen's type." Kai blanched, then Shad continued. "And as far as His Uptightness is concerned, I'm not sure he has a type. He's no queen in the royal harem, and the rumor is that the queen frequents it more often than anyone else."

An awkward silence followed Shad's remark. Giv glanced at both men. The affection they had for each other was obvious and Giv felt a pang of jealousy. He immediately squelched it; they'd accepted him and had even tried to help him, despite his inability to speak and the eerie color of his eyes.

"It appears that Giv has been assigned to the king's chambers." Kai remarked, breaking the silence.

"Oh-ho, now this is an interesting development!"

"Now, now, I don't think we should be reading anything into that. You know he can't refuse the Queen when she gets an idea into her head."

"Or, _secretly_ the King doesn't mind. He's rescued the kid twice now. Having such a grateful servant wouldn't be a bad thing at all."

Giv felt his cheeks blush. He wasn't as innocent as Shad seemed to think; he'd seen a lot of what people did together, slaves and masters alike -- often times slaves _with_ masters -- and now Shad's insinuation made his groin feel warm as well. Would Samas expect that of him?

Kai frowned. "Samas is a very fair ruler. I'm sure he was taken by Giv's altruism that day, as we were.

"But where I'm from, it ain't called 'altruism'."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

"The tray is ready, Giv," Kai said. "Pick it up and follow me."

Giv hefted the tray easily and balanced it on his shoulder without spilling a drop. The aromas wafting off of it made his mouth water.

"Mark my words, Kai, I have a knack for these things."

Kai didn't bother to reply to Shad's boast. He led Giv back through the palace, pointing out landmarks to help him get acclimated to the route.

Giv tried to listen intently, but his mind kept wandering to what Shad had said. It made his body tingle all over pleasantly, and he was eager to see Samas again.

 

* * * - * * *

 

By the time they reached the door to Shamas' chambers, Giv's arm and shoulder ached, but he wouldn't have complained, even if he could have. Kai opened the door and ushered Giv in, motioning for him to place the tray on a large table toward the center of the brightly lit room.

"His Majesty must be in the bath, cleaning up," Kai mused. He frowned at the pile of clothing that had been left where it had fallen on the floor. Giv hurriedly gathered the clothes, then looked to Kai for guidance. "You've never been a man-servant, have you, Giv?"

Giv shook his head.

"Curious, though, someone thought enough of you to teach you to read and write -- you do know more than your name?" Giv nodded his head, and Kai smiled at him. "Sums, too?" Another nod. "Then this shouldn't be too difficult, I'm sure you'll learn fast. Put those things in that wicker basket and leave it outside the door. Someone from the laundry will come collect it, and return the clean garments in the morning in the same place. Then you put them neatly in the chest at the foot of the king's bed. Understand?"

Giv nodded his head.

"Do not, under any circumstances eat before the king unless he says so, and listen to everything he says carefully. You'll be all right.

"Now, I must leave, but I'll check on you tomorrow. I'm going to ask the king if we can continue your lessons. Would you like that?" Giv liked that very much. He rushed Kai and wrapped him in a bear hug. He could hear Kai's heart beating in his chest.

After a few seconds, Kai returned the hug, then gently extricated himself. "That was rather unexpected," he laughed awkwardly. He closed the door behind him, leaving Giv alone. He stood for a few seconds, unsure of what to do next.

He looked about the room he was in. It was bigger than entire farmhouses he'd worked at, but for its size, it was spare. There was the table -- a heavy piece and large enough to accommodate eight seats around it comfortably. There was the chest that contained the king's clothes, which was quite large, but not so large as the king's bed. It looked as if it could sleep an entire family in it. Giv walked over to it and slipped underneath the mosquito netting that cascaded from a hook in the ceiling and draped over it before pooling onto the floor around it. He touched the purple bed linens that covered it; he'd never felt any material so soft and slippery.

He heard a sound from beyond the archway that opened through the far wall of the chamber. He walked through it and found himself in a small antechamber. A low bench held a stack of snowy white linens. Beyond the room he was in was another arch, opening to a mosaic wall. Shadows flickered on the shiny surface of the tiles and Giv heard the sound of dripping water.

He stepped into the archway and peered into the room. Samas was standing in a puddle of water in the center of it, entirely naked. His body was glistening in the torchlight, but that wasn't what caught Giv's breath. It was the color of his hair, now no longer covered by any headwear. Giv had never seen hair that color -- it looked as if it had been fashioned out of the rays of the sun itself.

"It took you long enough. Are you just going to stand there gawking?"

Startled, Giv nearly jumped out of his skin, but he caught himself and entered the room.

"Take your clothes off first," Samas ordered. Giv hesitated and the king asked, "Haven't you ever bathed before?"

Giv shrank under the king's gaze. He tilted his head down, which was a mistake, because now his gaze skimmed over the perfect expanse of Samas' chest, taking note of the rosy pinkness of his nipples and the the way his skin stretched taut over the slight hollow of his breastbone. His gaze dropped lower still, over Samas' well-defined abdomen, and further down to the coarse yellow hair that covered his groin, where his prodigious sex nestled. Giv's mouth felt like he'd swallowed half of the desert.

He shook his head, feeling terribly humiliated and inadequate. What must the king think of him? But as a slave working on farms in the desert, there was little opportunity for bathing, and no one had instructed him to do so after he'd arrived at the palace. Water was a premium, not to be wasted on a slave's hygiene. The meager rains which turned dry stream-beds into rivulets were the only times he'd been able to wash off the seemingly permanent layer of dust on his skin.

"Go hang your tunic there," Samas said, pointing to a row of empty pegs that stuck out from the tiled wall. Beneath them were several large earthen jars. Giv turned his back to the king and slipped the garment over his head, aware that the loincloth he wore underneath did little to hide his buttocks. "Your wounds have healed nicely," the king remarked, then added, "remove the loincloth, too." Giv's fingers shook as he unwound the material. He focused his gaze on the opposite wall and the huge basin that was before it. When cloth came away from his body, Giv turned to face Samas, now fully undressed.

"I've already washed myself. Tonight, I will wash you so you know how to do it in the future. Come over here and stand still."

Samas padded behind Giv and out of his line of vision. "You're older than you look," the king observed. Giv felt somehow vindicated by the remark, but his sense of satisfaction didn't last long.

He sputtered and waved his hands about wildly when he was blinded by a sweet-scented liquid. The king had upended one of the jugs of water over Giv's head. He gasped and ended up breathing and swallowing some of it and began coughing uncontrollably. The noise Giv of coughing fit was joined by another sound; the king╒s laughter echoed off the walls. He would have been humiliated by it if it wasn't so wonderful to hear. He shook his head and droplets sprayed the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

Something soft wiped down Giv's back, tracing over his spine; it ended at the small of his back with a squishy sound and then cool water sluiced between his buttocks. Giv felt the skin around his sac tighten and his penis growing erect. He stayed huddled over and stared at the water running off him, turning the tiles between his feet brown. Now his back was being scrubbed; he felt the warmth of Samas' body as he bent over, continuing his task. No one had ever touched Giv like this and his body's reaction was alarming. It brought to his mind Shad's words and that in turn released a cascade of images from his past. One, in particular, was a recent memory of watching two male slaves coupling. Giv hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from them, he'd watched their movements synchronize after one had stood behind the other, reached around and captured his engorged flesh. It had aroused Giv and filled him with a deep yearning, one that was only relieved by mimicking the slaves motions on his own hardened sex. He'd seen them do other things, too -- one had taken the other's arousal into his mouth and sucked on it as if he were trying to swallow it whole.

He wanted Samas to do that to him.

Giv screwed his eyes shut tightly, willing his traitorous thoughts and body to stop, for he would surely be sent away if his secret was discovered. Or worse.

"Stand up, will you? I'm not going to hurt you."

And now it would be. Slowly, Giv uncurled his body until he stood at his full height.

"I'm going to pour more water over your head, so hold your breath. Then I'll work on that rat's nest of hair."

This time Giv was ready for the dousing and thankful that the king was still behind him. Soon fingers massaged his scalp and began to tease out the tangles of his shaggy hair. It had been cut short before he was put on the market by the slave traders. Since, like many slaves, Giv was left to work bare-headed, he hadn't minded one bit. His head tingled pleasantly from the massage and Giv had almost forgotten about his problem until he heard the king step around him and felt the sponge again -- this time, swiping under his throat and across his collarbone -- until it stopped.

He opened his eyes to Samas' piercing gaze, sponge clutched midair between them. His cheeks were flushed. Giv dropped his gaze and then saw that Samas was aroused, too. Blood roared in Giv's ears and his heart pounded in his chest. Samas took Giv's hand and guided it to his crotch. His erection was hot to the touch, and felt far different to Giv than when he'd touched himself. He tried to collect his thoughts but was unable to, not with the feel of the king's erection heavy and firm in his hand. What he did feel was incredible relief. The king wanted him; he didn't care what Shad had said and he'd never let on what they were doing! Giv slowly sunk to his knees and scented the musk of Samas' arousal. His mouth watered. Gently, he drew the organ into his mouth. Samas' hands guided Giv's head and then rested on his shoulders. He took it deeper into his mouth letting its length slide along his tongue.

A soft moan echoed off the tiled walls and the grip on Giv's shoulders tightened. Gingerly, Giv slid his hands around to the backs of Samas' thighs. His spirits soared; he was giddy with joy from his new-found knowledge. A sharp metallic taste filled his mouth and moments later he was being pulled up and away from his prize. Samas pushed him against the wall, the tiles felt cool on his back. The sensation didn't last long; he was being lifted up by strong arms and, instinctively, Giv wrapped his legs around Samas' narrow hips. He was rewarded by Samas laying a trail of hot kisses along the contour of Giv's sternum as he pressed Giv against the wall. The back of Giv's head cracked against the tile when Samas' tongue teased lightly over his nipples. He'd never felt so wonderful before! This was what it must feel like to be loved.

Then, he felt the hard tip of his king's erection bobbing insistently against his bottom and Giv panicked and he felt his erection waning. He began to tremble uncontrollably. He was confused and bewildered -- it felt good. So why was he so afraid?

"Have you ever done this before?" the king asked huskily.

Giv shook his head then buried it against Samas' shoulder.

"Get down," Samas said in a clipped tone.

He left Giv there, dizzy and leaning against the tile, his heart sinking. He hadn╒t wanted Samas to stop, but what he╒d done in his uncertainty was turn a perfect moment into dust.

When Samas returned a few minutes later, he'd wrapped a cloth around his waist and his hair looked markedly drier. Giv wanted to reach out and touch it. Samas was holding one of the white cloths that had been folded on the bench open.

"Well, come on, let's dry you off." The tone in his voice was no longer angry.

First he rubbed all of Giv's hair out between his cloth-covered hands, from roots to ends before wicking away the moisture left on Giv's body from being doused with water. When he was done, Giv fastened the cloth around his waist like Samas had.

"You must be hungry," the king said. "Let's see what Kai has made for us."

The king ate in silence, though Giv caught him eyeing him curiously on more than one occasion. He reflected a smile back to the king, desperate to show that, even though he'd faltered, he really was ready to take the next step. When the meal ended, Giv gathered up the vessels, put them on the tray, and then placed it outside the chamber door as the king instructed. When he returned, Samas was holding a gold circlet. He fastened it around Giv's neck.

"As long as you're wearing that, no harm will come to you. You may move about freely in the palace and in the city. It binds you to the royal house," Samas explained. "Under the bed is a mat, it's yours to sleep on wherever you feel comfortable. Now extinguish the torches save one, and then get some rest."

Samas climbed into his bed, and Giv decided to lay his mat along side of it. Before Giv was finished putting out the torches that illuminated the room, Samas' breathing had evened out. Giv watched the rise and fall of his chest for a few minutes before laying down to rest.

He wasn't used to sleeping alone -- slaves practically slept on top of one another in their quarters, more often than not sharing pallets -- and for the first time since he could remember, Giv felt inexplicably lonely. Then he fingered the collar that fit snugly around his neck and smiled, remembering that he wasn't alone at all.

 

The sun was high in the sky and its rays felt scorching on Giv's skin. Giv could see Samas growing smaller in the distance; he was riding his stallion at full gallop. Giv was running as fast as he could but still losing ground. He wanted to call out -- to beg Samas to wait for him. Of course he had no voice, but he was terrified of being left alone. He heard a deep rumble behind him, and turned to see what made the sound. It was a full-grown lion, and he was stalking Giv! The lion closed the distance easily and pounced. He felt claws tearing through his tunic, ripping into his skin. It surprised him how painless it felt. Blood poured out of his chest. He swung his arms and beat the creature about its head; he gripped its mane, trying futilely to push its head away from him. He managed to turn it away from his throat, but then the lion gripped Giv's arm in its jaws and held fast. Giv felt weak from the blood-loss, and his pulse raced in his ears. Through a haze he heard the soft thuds of the king's stallion's hooves approaching.

 

"Giv," the king said, his voice sounding curious. The lion began to shake him; why wasn't Samas helping him?

"Giv, are you all right?" Of course he wasn't! "Giv." This time the king's voice was louder and more urgent.

Giv tried to wrench free of the lion, but its jaws closed further, pinching his biceps. Strangely, it didn't hurt the way he expected it should. The lion shook him more vigorously.

"Giv, wake up!"

He opened his eyes to darkness. As his eyes adjusted Giv could see Samas' silhouette hovering over him. His face was close to Giv's.

"You were having a bad dream."

Giv's heart was beating wildly and his body was bathed in sweat. Relief flooded him and he threw his arms around the king's neck.

"It's all right," Samas whispered against his neck. "You're safe here."

He didn't push Giv away, and for that Giv was grateful.

After a few seconds, Giv felt Samas' hand between his shoulder blades. The other came to a rest on Giv's bare hip.

Giv didn't ever want to let him go. The hand on his back began to rub his skin in lazy circles. Giv nuzzled closer, burying his face in the crook of Samas╒ bare shoulder. He breathed deeply against Samas╒ neck, savoring the heady fragrance of the herbal wash.

"You really are a troublesome creature," Samas said softly. The hand on Giv's hip, however, slid up and cupped the back of his head, trapping him there. "When I was younger and had a bad dream, my father -- the priest who raised me -- would take me to his bed. It was comforting to just lie there, safe in his arms. I knew that as long as he was there with me, no harm would come." Samas' voice seemed sad from the recollection.

Giv touched his hair. He'd expected it to be rough, but it was soft and fine. He ran his fingers over it lightly and then skimmed them over Samas' cheek.

"Would you like that?"

Giv nodded his head, not fully believing he was not still dreaming.

The king sighed. "Then, let's go." He stood and pulled Giv up with him, then led him to the bed. Samas pulled back the netting, climbed on to the thick pad and beckoned Giv to slide under the silky linens. Giv shivered. The air in the room had cooled considerably. To Giv, who was used to sleeping on a thin mat over a hard floor, it felt like he'd landed on a cloud. Almost immediately the smooth fabric warmed from his body heat.

"If you keep squirming, I will throw you right out," Samas warned. Giv froze, afraid to move a muscle. Samas rolled on his side and moved so that his chest pressed against Giv's back. His arm slid around Giv's waist. His breath tickled the fine hair at the nape of Giv's neck.

Giv lay awake thinking about the circumstances he found himself in. The king had been far kinder to him than he could ever have imagined, given the circumstances. And Samas wanted him; Giv had felt his desire in the bath, had answered it with his own. Now, as the dull ache of yearning curled through his lower abdomen again, he regretted that he╒d been afraid earlier.

Giv rolled in the loose embrace until he was face to face with Samas. Even in the dim light he could see the dark mark on his forehead -- it looked like a perfect circle. For a second, Giv imagined that it was a wound, and despite the warmth surrounding him, he began to shiver again. He tucked his head under Samas' chin and felt his pulse, beating slow and steady; it drove away his uneasiness.

Still wide awake, Giv remembered how good Samas╒ tongue had felt when he'd licked his nipples. He dipped his head and circled one of the kings, amazed by how it grew erect as his tongue rubbed back and forth over it. He bit down lightly on the stiffening flesh, trapping it between his teeth. Samas gasped and his hand tangled in Giv's hair. He rolled onto his back, allowing Giv better access.

He wasn't afraid any more. He moved to straddle Samas; he could feel the king's arousal growing underneath him. Giv leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of Samas' head and rubbed their erections together.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Giv leaned in further and pressed their mouths together briefly. Samas' hands circled Giv's waist and he rolled them until their positions were reversed.

"I won't hurt you."

Giv couldn't remember anyone ever speaking nicer words to him, and he believed his king wholeheartedly.

 

* * * - * * *

 

The next morning Giv woke up sore in places he'd never been sore before, but happily so. He had slept with the king and it was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. And it was only when he'd awakened in Samas' arms that he fully came to believe that he hadn't been dreaming. So the little discomfort he felt was worth it.

In the days that followed, it became evident to Giv that Samas was under an inordinate amount of pressure. It seemed that no decision could be made, no judgment awarded, or debt settled, or marriage agreed upon without the king weighing in on it. Samas was expected to help solve even the most trivial issues! He met and conferred with temple priests in order to ensure Marduk's continued blessings, and he also was expected to listen to the royal oracles as they divined the omens surrounding important decisions and any impending journeys. Finally, there were the lavish state banquets that Samas had to attend, complete with erotic entertainment, solely for the pleasure of visiting dignitaries. It was exhausting for Giv just to follow along; he didn't know how Samas tolerated it day after day after day. It seemed to Giv that Samas was as much of a prisoner as any slave in his kingdom, maybe even more so.

Evenings, though, were wonderful. As dusk settled into night and the torches were lit, Samas would retire to his chamber to unwind. At first he said very little to Giv, but gradually he took to thinking out loud, and from his thoughts, Giv pieced together a more complete picture of the man he served.

He learned about the man Samas thought of as his father, a temple priest who'd raised him from infancy and prepared him for his birthright. Sin had been a kind and loving man, and Giv could tell that Samas still missed him. One night, after coupling, as they lay in each other's arms, Samas told Giv about Sin's sacrifice, and though no tears were shed, Giv could hear the emotion in his voice. It made his heart ache when he considered how brave Samas had been, and how he'd shouldered his new obligations while still reeling from the drastic turn his life had taken. Both his fathers had been murdered by the same man: Samas' uncle. Giv couldn't fathom such evilness.

 

Giv stood in a too-large tunic -- one of Samas' discards -- absently listening to the conversation happening around the table. Kai and Shad had arrived at the king╒s chambers, along with two kitchen staff carrying in huge trays comprising a morning meal. Giv's belly was once again full, as it had been daily since he╒d become a palace slave. He couldn't wait until the end of the day, because he was sure it would end again in the king's bed.

Samas was very pleased with him, and that knowledge made Giv warm all over and not just a little squirmy. He even managed not to blush or get angry when Shad got around to commenting on Giv's missing mat. Samas' glare nearly burned a hole through Shad's head, and Giv thought for sure they would have come to blows if it hadn't been for Kai's diplomatic interruption.

"This journey is simple intelligence? How many men will you be taking with us?" It was Kai's job to ensure adequate supplies.

"We'll travel light." Samas said as he pored over a map he'd unrolled on the table. The crockery that had held their meal had all been pushed to one side of the table and Giv was busy organizing it onto one tray to put outside.

"Are we bringing him along?" Shad asked, casually pointing his thumb at Giv.

Giv met Samas' gaze with surprise and his pulse quickened. The king's expression was unreadable. "No, he'll only be a liability." Giv's chest felt like a stone had been dropped on it. The vessel he'd been holding slipped out of his hands and shattered on the tile floor. He crouched down and picked up the shards until they were blurred by his unshed tears. He was being left behind. He picked up the tray and left it outside the king╒s chamber. Still feeling distraught, he lingered in the doorway, his back turned to the other men.

Shad made an effort to dispute Samas' statement, but Kai spoke first. "When do you want us to be ready?"

"At midnight. Tell no one; there appears to be a traitor in our midst."

The chairs scraped across the tile floor, and Giv heard footsteps approaching. "I'll make sure the kitchen staff knows that you are to be given anything you want to eat," Kai told his back, ╥and I'll have lessons for you to work on so that you don't become too bored.╙

When he was sure that Shad and Kai were gone, Giv turned back to face the king. His jaw ached from being clenched so tight. Samas still sat at the table, and he was carefully rolling up the manuscript. Giv willed Samas to look at him, to no avail. When the king finally did look up, his expression softened.

"I want to keep you safe. Old Tamzi told me I would lose something of value should I embark on this mission." The statement confused Giv; Samas hadn't heeded any of the divinations that the oracle had made before. In fact, in the divinations that Giv had witnessed, the king had been obviously impatient with the frail, elderly man.

Samas rose from his seat and came around to Giv to stand behind him. He wrapped his arms around Giv's waist and rested his chin on Giv's shoulder. "I need you to stay here and be my eyes and ears," he said. Giv melted into the embrace and sighed.

Later, the king had Giv prepare the bath. Giv heated the water over an open hearth and slowly filled the basin, adding essential oils distilled from some of the herbs in the garden. By the time Samas entered, the tiled room was steamy. He disrobed before stepping into the bath, then motioned for Giv to join him.

The water was hot against Giv's skin as he stepped into the huge tub. Samas was reclined against the narrow end, and the water rose on his chest as Giv settled opposite him.

"You're too far away," Samas observed. His gaze was hypnotizing; as Giv moved forward and between Samas' knees, he marveled at how dark the king's eyes were.

Giv's arm brushed against Samas' arousal. Giv smiled at the king's obvious desire, and the knowledge that it was him -- and only him -- that Samas wanted.

"You think that's funny?" Samas' asked, his voice taking a husky edge.

Giv shook his head and welcomed Samas' hands coursing over his body as he pulled him into his lap. There was very little foreplay, and Giv was fine with that. While he liked the attention Samas paid to his nipples, what Giv loved was when Samas was sheathed inside of him, buried so deeply that Giv could feel his hipbones digging into his inner thighs.

The buoyancy provided by the water added a new dimension, one which allowed Giv to meet each upward thrust eagerly. The rush of water between their bodies created enough resistance to slow the pace and allow for a more leisurely build up to climax. Giv steadied himself by anchoring his hands on Samas' shoulders, and then as their drives became more frantic, Samas palmed Giv's erection and kissed him deeply. The kiss continued long after they both reached completion.

When his departure time neared, Samas dressed in dark, simple clothes that blended into the night. He pulled a loose cowl over his head to disguise his features. Giv made to follow him, but Samas halted him. He stood in the doorway and looked at Giv uncertainly, then strode back into the room. rummaged in a small, ornate chest and then unsheathed a small, jeweled dagger. For a second, Giv thought that Samas' had changed his mind.

"Keep this with you," he said, pressing the hilt of the knife into Giv's hand. "Don't be afraid to use it."

Giv stared at the object and weighed it in his hand. Even though he'd never held a weapon before, it was obvious that the dagger was both finely-crafted and dangerously honed. He slipped it back into its sheath.

"And don't do anything stupid." He kissed Giv hard on the mouth and crushed him in an embrace.

Giv's lips were still tingling long after Samas left.

 

Sleep came come to Giv finally, even though he was sure it wouldn't. In the end, some time before dawn, he'd curled up on the king's side of the bed, comforted by the faint scent of him lingering on the linens. Before he'd finally brought himself to lie down, though, Giv had climbed to the roof of the palace and watched the three shadowy figures on horseback leave the royal paddock and disappear into the shadowy maze of Babylon's streets. Even the horses had been covered with dark blankets. Then he gazed up at the carpet of stars until the cool evening air made his teeth chatter. He took comfort knowing that the same stars twinkled over Samas', Kai's, and Shad's heads.

For the next few days Giv returned to the gardens to take refuge among the trees during the mid-day heat. It was cool in the king's chambers, but Giv didn't like how lonely being there by himself made him feel. He found that negotiating the palace wasn't nearly has hard as he thought it would be and managed to make his way to the kitchens after making only one wrong turn. Just as Kai had promised, Giv was given as much food and drink as he asked for.

The harvest was complete in the orchard, so Giv figured that he'd be safe from the overseer. Even with his new-found status, he didn't want run into the man who'd tried to beat him, and, even though part of him wanted to, Giv knew it would be wrong to take pleasure in showing him the outcome of his audience with the queen.

It was nice to be in the gardens and not be expected to labor; it took some of the sting out of being left behind. Giv knew he wouldn't have slowed them down and he would have loved riding along side Samas, or even better, in front of him.

One morning, Giv found a sturdy tree limb to stretch out on. The birds were chirping and insects buzzing about, and the temperature was rapidly climbing. Hidden amid the foliage, Giv watched the comings and goings of both humans and animals as he drowsed.

He woke sometime later to a gentle prodding and nearly fell from his perch. Catching himself, Giv swung from the branch and landed gracefully on his feet. It was the girl whose rescue he'd come to at the slave market.

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you, Giv," she said.

Giv smiled. And then he realized that she had golden eyes just like he did!

"My name is Ninip," she continued. "I know you can't talk." She put her hand out, "I have something to show you, come with me!"

 

Giv hesitated for a second, but then thought the better of it; he wouldn't be missed and he could use the adventure. And Samas told him that he was free to explore the city. His collar marked him as a palace slave.

He took Ninip's hand and she smiled shyly.

They raced each other down the central stairs, nearly crashing into more than a few slaves who were descending much slower. The girl laughed at the angry shouts that followed them. Giv even caught a glimpse of the overseer's shocked face when he recognized Giv, but he didn't care. It felt good to run; it felt good to have a friend. Soon they were in the central market again. She still held his hand tightly as they darted through the crowds and wove in and out of the maze of stalls. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he'd been brought there for sale; it was hard to believe that it was only a little over a fortnight.

They twisted and turned through alleyways and, at some point, it occurred to Giv that he'd lost all sense of direction. He slowed down and felt Ninip tugging at his hand.

"What's the matter?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

He shook his head and looked around at the ochre-colored buildings that all looked the same, then shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not that much farther," she insisted. Giv wondered how she could have learned her way around so quickly -- maybe she helped one of the priests or other temple slaves when they went to market. She smiled at Giv. "I promise. I know you'll like it."

They turned another corner and came into an open square filled with people. Giv didn't like the way they jostled against him, and he was too short to see over anyone's head; it made him feel like a little kid. He couldn't see Ninip, either, yet her hand in his pulled him along. And then suddenly, her hand slipped out of Giv's and she was gone. The last words he heard her say were, "I'm sorry, Giv. Please forgive me."

He looked for Ninip in vain, panic rising. She'd sounded scared! After about ten minutes of milling about the square, Giv finally gave up looking for her, but he was in a quandary; he had no idea where he was or how he could get back to the palace. He was near tears, wondering how he would ever get home.

The gardens! If he could see the gardens and get to them, then he'd be able to get to the palace from there. And when he did, he would stay put in the king's chambers, only venturing to the kitchen for meals, until Samas returned. With that plan in mind, Giv set off.

It didn't take him long to figure out that he was being followed. It didn't help that the two men who were following him were conspicuous. They were both extremely tall, and one only had one eye, the socket where his other eye should have been was just an indent of skin. At first, Giv thought their presence was mere coincidence -- perhaps they, too, were using the gardens as a beacon to guide them through an unfamiliar city. But Giv's suspicions were raised when he made a wrong turn and found that they'd followed him. He made a couple of deliberate wrong turns with the same result. Then there was the fact that they seemed to be keeping the same distance from him.

Oddly, they didn't seem to be hiding the fact that they were trailing Giv, and that thoroughly spooked him. He picked up his pace and darted through the crowds, abandoning his idea of using the gardens to get him out of the streets, in favor of shaking free of the two men.

And he thought he had when he turned down a narrow alley. It was quiet and Giv stopped running, forcing himself to walk calmly. He'd nearly reached the far end when a figure stepped into it -- the man with one eye. Giv stopped dead in his tracks, then turned to run in the direction from which he came, only the other man who'd been following him was now blocking his way. Giv looked up and around to see if he could climb his way out. The walls were smooth and windowless. His heart raced. He heard a sharp whistle and his legs were taken out from under him. He looked down to see that he'd been captured by a long whip. The one-eyed man laughed as he drew closer to Giv. He dropped to a crouch beside Giv's head.

"Well, look what we got here," he said. His smile was malevolent; Giv struggled to untangle his legs, but the man grabbed him by the hair and yanked. Before Giv could react, he sprinkled some powder in Giv's face. It burned his nostrils before he started to sneeze and cough. And then the world quickly faded to black.

 

* * * - * * *

 

Giv awakened to bright light that sent a lancing pain behind his eyes. It throbbed every time he blinked. For a few minutes he tried to recount what had happened to him and to shake the cobwebs from his brain. He was being moved; he heard the thunder of horses' hooves and the creaking of their traces, along with the rumble of wheel axles -- a chariot most likely. He'd been immobilized -- his hands and feet were bound, and he was wrapped in some sort of fabric, probably so as not to attract attention to the kidnappers. He felt two legs shift against his back and the chariot lurched hard to the right.

Giv struggled against the bindings and thrashed, slamming his head and shoulders against the legs behind him. The close space smelled of horse and sweat; Giv felt like he was suffocating.

A sharp whistle pierced the air and the chariot came to a rolling stop. Giv heard others slow and stop as well.

"What's the matter, your highness?" It was One-eye's voice and the sound of it caused the fine hair on the back of Giv's neck to stand on end.

"I think our guest has awakened." The voice that replied could only be described as sultry.

"We're almost at our destination, sir. I suggest before we acquaint ourselves with the boy, we arrive there."

"Yes, that makes sense, Sar. Once there, we can persuade young Giv to join with us at our leisure."

Hearing his name sent an icy shiver down Giv's spine. They knew who he was! His mind raced. Was he to be ransomed? Would Samas agree to a price -- any price -- for his return? These thoughts, along with an acute loneliness tormented Giv.

The chariot rumbled on for quite some time, long enough for his senses to once again sharpen. When they stopped, he was heaved over someone's shoulder.

"We should have killed the girl," One-eye said. His voice was behind Giv, so Giv knew he wasn't the one carrying him. "I think she'll run right to the palace."

Giv was stunned to learn that Ninip was part of the ambush; she'd set him up. He should have been suspicious of her appearance in the garden. Now Giv wondered that even if she managed to convince the king to give her an audience, how would Samas find him? More importantly, why would he? What Giv had done -- running off with Ninip on the spur of the moment and getting lost in the city -- definitely fell under the category of 'something stupid,' he thought dejectedly.

"That wouldn't necessarily be a negative event. If this plan doesn't work, her tale might flush the king out of the safety net that surrounds him, and then we could capitalize on his error." The man's ominous words caused Giv's heart to race, and where he'd been wondering whether or not Samas would be able to or even want to find him; now he worried what would happen should that come to pass. It made him realize that he was alone in this; he would have to figure his way out on his own, somehow.

At long last Giv was put down; he landed hard on his ass and struggled to upright himself with some difficulty. The material was loosened from around him and finally he could see where he was.

A man with pair of unmatched eyes -- one blue and one gold -- crouched in front of him.

"My apologies for our lack of hospitality up to this time, young Giv," he purred. Giv spat at him. Anger flickered over his face and then he laughed as Giv was sent flying by a well-placed kick to the ribs, and he landed face-first in the dirt.

"Give Prince Tammuz the respect he deserves!" One-eye hovered menacingly.

"Zamana, that's no way to treat our guest," Prince Tammuz admonished lightly. He took a small cloth from a pocket inside the flowing robes he wore and dabbed the spittle away from his face. Giv didn't believe a word he said. If he was a guest, he wouldn't have been kidnapped, wouldn't be tied up now. But, because he hadn't been killed outright, they wanted something from him; of that much he was sure.

The prince righted Giv and gently wiped the dirt from his face. He cupped Giv's chin and forced him to look at him. He was a handsome man, that much Giv could could acknowledge, and he exuded a cool authority. Giv knew that on some level he should have been terribly frightened, he knew that the prince was at odds with Samas and that he'd become the means by which Tammuz would get to him. However, he was too angry to be afraid. And he knew that no matter what Tammuz said or did to him, he would never betray Samas. He would die first.

"Sar, give the boy some water, he must be parched."

Giv thought about refusing, but he would need all the strength he could muster. He didn't know how long he would remain captive to them. He took stock of where he was. It was a cave of some sort, and he realized that they probably weren't far from Babylon -- he couldn't have been unconscious for long, and he remembered seeing a system of caves among limestone cliffs the slave caravan had passed a day before they'd arrived in the city. At the time, one of the traders had wanted to stop to rest for the night, but others were superstitious of the caverns, believing them to be inhabited by spirits.

After his thirst was slaked, Giv was left to his own devices, still bound. The cave had been decorated with thick rugs, and while it lacked a formal kitchen or true beds, there was a large hearth, and the sleeping area was by no means austere. They'd been there for a while.

Sar set about preparing a meal while Zamana kept watch at the cave's entrance. The prince settled on a cushion and watched Giv intently. Try as he might not to, Giv found that it was hard not to return his gaze.

The smell of food reminded him that he'd not eaten since breakfast; he was famished. His stomach growled loudly and the prince chuckled. Giv didn't think the situation was funny at all.

"I wonder how much you know about the king you serve. Did you know that he was a murderer?"

Giv shook his head vigorously.

"I didn't think he'd share that with a lowly slave," the prince mused. Sar brought the prince a bowl, and he took it without taking his eyes off Giv. Steam rose off the food in the cool evening air. Giv's mouth watered.

"Yes, it's how he made his illegitimate climb to power," the prince continued, his voice tinged with bitterness. "He killed my father."

Giv's thoughts raced. Had Samas lied to him when he spoke of his father being murdered? No, it wasn't possible!

"I can see this information disturbs you, as well it should. A man who would commit such an atrocity would think nothing of discarding his _plaything_ when he grew bored of it."

The prince made a great show of eating his meal, complimenting Sar on its exquisite taste. "How rude of me. You must be quite hungry by now," he said to Giv, but he made no indication that Giv should be fed. Giv╒s stomach growled insistently and the dull pain of hunger churned inside.

"You're being used, young Giv. Just as your king was. It was a devious plan put into motion by the woman who bore him and the false priest who made the false prophesies that lured my father to his death, and just as that man was, she and her son will be brought to justice for their crimes."

The more Tammuz spoke the angrier Giv got. He knew nothing about what Samas was really like! Giv didn't care for whatever some old priest said, and whether or not it was true. What he knew in his heart was the Samas was the rightful king.

"Why is it that he would go off with his friends and leave you behind, if he cared for you so much? Wouldn't he want to keep you by his side? If you were to join with me, it wouldn't be as a slave. You could be my equal as we set right all the wrongs."

The prince wasn't making any sense to Giv! He was just a slave! He'd never be equal to a prince, or a king.

"You have access where I cannot go," Tammuz continued. "All we would need was a sign from you that the king was unguarded. I would repay you with your freedom, and riches beyond your wildest imagination."

Giv wanted none of that. Samas was fair! Sure, he could be mean, like when he said Giv was a liability, but he'd made up for that! Another thought occurred to Giv. Maybe, if he went along with Tammuz's plan, he would be able to go back to the palace. Then he could warn Samas.

"I know what the young one is thinking," Sar observed. "You've failed to convince him, sir."

Tammuz frowned and his face darkened. "Then it is decided," he said. "You will regret your blind loyalty, young Giv." The prince stood and turned his back to Giv, indicating their conversation was done. The rest of the evening passed with Giv being pointedly ignored while his captors took turns playing Twenty Squares until the fire was reduced to embers and the light in the cave was nearly gone. Giv had seen ornately inlaid versions of the gaming board at the palace, complete with black and white gemstone pieces, but he'd never seen anyone play it before. He watched with some interest, idly wondering if he could get Kai to teach him how to play. With that thought came the bitter pang that he might never see Kai, or Shad, or Samas again.

The prince came over to Giv. "We'll see if you've changed your mind in the morning. Until then, your king can feed you and keep you warm."

Giv spent the night huddled as much as he could for warmth and trying not to think about how hungry he was, or how unlikely a reunion would be. At some point, in the dead of the night, as Giv squirmed to get comfortable despite his bindings he felt a pinch against the small of his back. The dagger! They hadn't searched him for a weapon; there would be no reason to believe a slave would be concealing one.

The knife was safe in its sheath, but if Giv could wiggle it out, he had a chance at cutting the bindings. He spent the rest of the night working at his task until his arms and shoulders ached. He took a break when he heard the first stirrings of Sar awakening and preparing a meal.

Soon Tammuz and Zamana were awake and the camp was once again active, and the cooking aromas had Giv's mouth watering.

"How are you this morning, young Giv?" Tammuz asked. Giv shrank away from him and the prince scowled. "I see nothing has changed." He stood glowering for a few seconds and Giv thought for sure he or Sar would figure out he was concealing a knife. But Tammuz only smiled; it would have been a beautiful smile if Giv didn't know how deadly the game was that he was playing. "We'll see if you change your tune later," he said casually, before joining Zamana and Sar for their meal.

Fortunately, Giv had managed to relieve himself while they were asleep, as it was apparent that they had no intention of loosening his bindings for any reason. He'd taken the opportunity when he had to lift his tunic to extricate the knife. After, he'd maneuvered his body until he was in a kneeling position, his back to one of the cave's walls, with the knife's shaft supported between his bound feet. At every opportunity he had, Giv rubbed the bindings against the blade in tiny movements, so as not to attract attention.

Now that it seemed that freeing himself was within reach, Giv tried to figure out next steps. The more he thought about it and tried to plan them, the less there seemed to be any. Even if he managed to get past all three men, what then? He couldn't be certain in which direction Babylon lay, and he'd die lost in the desert within days. It didn't seem like he had much choice, but in the end, Giv decided that he would take his chances in being free. He would rather die of thirst or be eaten by lions than die at the hands of the prince or his companions.

"We have visitors, your highness, on horseback," Zamana called from his lookout at the mouth of the cave.

 

Giv was instantly alert. Earlier, he'd felt the bindings at his wrists loosening some as he sawed away at them, but that had been so long ago that he'd decided he was imagining things. Still, he kept at his task, even though his knees were aching from being tucked up under his body.

"That didn't take long at all. How many?"

"Three."

"So, he's brought the other two."

"It seems so. Should we end this now?" Zamara picked up a spear that had been resting against the cave's wall. "I could probably take him out when they get closer."

Giv worked feverishly at the bindings around his wrists.

"No, I only ask you to keep his companions in check. I'll deal with my cousin."

Minutes ticked by. Tammuz joined Zamara and Sar at the mouth of the cave.

 

"Welcome, Cousin," he called out, "to my humble abode." He stepped aside and Samas strode in. Immediately Zamara and Sar took up positions next to Shad and Kai, jostling with them to keep them at bay. It barely registered for Giv; his eyes were locked on his king, who had come for him. Even though he didn't believe any of what Tammuz had said to him, he couldn't allow himself to hope that he would be rescued by Samas yet again. Giv had never seen Samas in anything but simple tunics or the opulent robes required for state dinners, but now he was dressed as a warrior, and he was holding a shield and sword at the ready. He looked every bit the divinity his subjects cast him as.

He barely glanced in Giv's direction.

"You've overstepped your bounds, Cousin," he growled at Tammuz. "You've taken my property."

"Is that any way to greet your cousin, who's offering you his hospitality?" Tammuz demured.

"I didn't come here for hospitality, I came here to collect my slave."

"Is that all he is to you?" Tammuz grinned smugly.

"What he is to me is no concern of yours." Samas' eyes flashed angrily.

"You're very amusing, Your Majesty. A harem filled with beautiful, nubile, young women goes wanting and you choose a slave boy as your consort."

"And you know this through palace gossip?"

"Your actions tell me enough. If he was simply your property as you say, you wouldn't have come here yourself. You could have sent any one of your aides to fetch him. And don't tell me about principles -- we both know you lack scruples."

"We're even, there, then aren't we?" Samas looked like he was coiled and ready to spring at a second's notice.

"Though, I can't say can blame you, Samas." Tammuz taunted. "His silence isn't his only gift."

Samas' face blanched, though his expression remained impassive. "If you forced yourself on him, you will pay dearly."

"I merely offered the boy consolation for the king who grew tired and abandoned him."

Giv shook his head violently, but Samas refused to look at him.

Samas laughed then, but there was no humor to the sound. "The consolation you couldn't give your beloved Rambanu?"

"Watch it, Cousin." Tammuz's voice took an icy edge.

They circled each other menacingly, their swords at the ready.

"Give the boy back to me, and I will spare your life."

"Like you spared my father's?"

"I had no choice."

"You should have been drowned when you were born; instead your harlot of a mother hid you away in that serpent's nest."

"Your father murdered both of mine -- the one who sired me and the one who raised me," Samas continued. "Yet there is no hatred in my heart for you."

"Some would claim that proves you are not fit to rule. I think perhaps you should see how it feels to lose something else you prize."

He wheeled toward Giv and Giv shrank, willing himself as small as possible. There was a whistle of metal as both the king and prince unsheathed their swords. The sound brought Tammuz up short.

"You've tipped your hand, Samas. Now I know your weakness."

"He's more trouble than he's worth," the king grumbled.

And then conversation ended as their swords met with a terrific clang. Giv watched as Shad struggled to free himself from Zamana's grasp, but he held him firm.

"This isn't our battle," Zamana grunted.

"It shouldn't be a battle at all," Kai retorted. "The king has been deliberately provoked, it's treason."

"Treason, only if one accepts that Samas is rightful heir to the throne. The prince maintains that he is the one guilty of treason," Sar replied coldly, maintaining his hold on Kai.

The battle grew fierce. It was easy to see that both the prince and king were well-matched; the sound as their swords met in blows and parries was deafening. Soon they were both breathing heavily, but neither was willing to give any ground. The animosity they held toward each other was equally strong.

When Giv felt his hands fall to his sides, he almost didn't believe it. They were finally free of the leather that bound them tightly. He picked up the knife and made short work of the bindings at his ankles then stood up.

At the same time, Samas, who had been deflecting a fierce attack lost his footing. This time when Tammuz thrust his sword forward, there was no sound of metal against metal, there were no sparks, just the dull, sickening sound of metal hitting flesh and bone.

"NO!" A voice boomed off the walls of the cavern. Giv surged forward towards Tammuz's back.

"Your Highness, behind you!" Zamana bellowed. His next statement was cut off as Shad began to wrestle him in earnest. Kai took his cue from Shad and did the same.

Tammuz whirled away from Samas' prone form to face Giv. He was smiling.

"You surprise me, young Giv. Perhaps I underestimated you." He threw his sword to the ground in front of his feet. Giv raised the dagger threateningly. Behind Tammuz, Samas scrambled to get to his feet and failed.

"Would you strike at an unarmed man?" Tammuz asked, his voice sounded reasonable.

"Be careful, Giv!" Kai warned.

"It's a trap!" Shad enjoined.

"I'll make you a deal, young Giv. I've struck a lethal blow to your king. He needs his healer." Tammuz approached him, his hands held out. "Lower your weapon and I will allow you to leave. You have my word."

Giv hesitated.

Samas made a choking sound.

Giv lowered his arm.

"Let the healer go, Sar." Tammuz picked up his sword and sheathed it. Kai hurried to Samas.

Tammuz turned to Giv. "We will meet again, young Giv. Be ready," he warned, then his voice took on a melancholy overtone. "My cousin is lucky to have found someone so steadfast."

Giv didn't understand why Tammuz changed his mind, but he didn't have much time to ponder it.

"I need to cauterize the wound before we can move the king," Kai said tightly. Fortunately, it's a clean slice, but it is deep. Shad, get my tools."

Giv could only watch Kai work. Samas' complexion was a sickly pale, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. By the time Kai applied the superheated lancet, Samas was unconscious. Judging from the awful stench of burnt skin, Giv thought that it was probably for the best.

 

###

There was no way they would be able to make the journey back to Babylon in one day, so Kai ordered Shad and Giv to set up tents at a nearby oasis. Then he sent Giv out in search of herbs for a poultice to cover the wound. Giv didn't want to leave Samas' side, but Kai assured him that the king was resting comfortably, and that the wound to his shoulder was not life-threatening.

When he returned from foraging, Giv saw that Shad had settled the horses for the night. Upon approaching the tents, he heard Kai and Shad conversing in soft tones.

"You heard it too?" Kai asked.

"I did. It was the kid."

"If he hadn't spoken at that exact moment, Samas would have surely perished."

Giv went to Samas' tent first and peeked in. The king was laid out on his back, his head and shoulders elevated. His eyes were partly open but unfocused. For a second, Giv thought the worst, but then he saw Samas' chest rising and falling in a gently rhythm. He stepped back, letting the flap that served as a door fall in place.

"Giv." The voice was weak, but it was his king's. He opened the material again. "Thank you." Giv's heart nearly bounded from his chest.

"You're awake." Kai was standing right behind Giv. "Did you find what I asked you to?"

Giv nodded his head and handed Kai the sack in which he'd collected the leaves and roots.

"Very good. There's some supper left warming for you by the fire. You must be famished."

Giv hadn't given a second thought to the hunger that had been gnawing in his belly for the better part of two days, but now that Kai mentioned it, his stomach clenched in an angry clamp.

"Go eat, I need to dress His Majesty's wound."

Giv had just finished his second bowl of stew and was sopping up the remnants with a chunk of bread when Kai approached him, a curious expression on his face.

He sat down next to Giv.

"Giv, back at the cave, you spoke," he said gently.

Giv shook his head, it wasn't possible!

"You did," Kai insisted quietly. "I didn't believe it myself, but Shad heard it as well. You shouted 'no' and it saved Samas' life. Giv," he said smiling, "you _can_ talk."

He remembered how strange the voice had sounded to him at the moment and opened his mouth. At first nothing happened as Kai waited expectantly.

"I ... I ..." the voice was barely above a whisper, but it was his. "Can," he finished.

"Look, pa, our baby's growing up," Shad said, messing Giv's hair.

"Quit it!" His voice wavered. Shad's grin only widened and he redoubled his efforts to tousle Giv's hair.

"Enough!"

All three men turned to the sound of Samas' voice. He stood unsteadily, but his eyes were clear. Shad disentangled his hand from Giv's hair.

"Rest now, I want to make it to the palace tomorrow."

No one moved.

"Giv, what are you waiting for?" Samas asked.

"Nothing," Giv replied, jumping up to follow his king inside his tent. He pretended to ignore the knowing look Shad gave Kai.

Samas lowered himself gingerly to his sleeping mat.

"You found your voice." He didn't seem surprised.

Giv nodded his head.

"I'll probably regret this later, but I want you to talk to me." Samas reclined and closed his eyes. "Did any of them hurt you?"

"N--no, Prince Tammuz said bad things about you, though."

"They were probably true."

Giv shook his head, then added "No. He doesn't know you." His voice sounded strange in his ears. It was low -- a man's voice. "Not like I do."

 

Samas chuckled and the laugh became a weak cough. Giv sighed.

"What is it?" Samas cracked an eye.

"H-how did you find me?"

Samas smiled. "I have spies who've been tracking my cousin's movements. When we returned from our mission, the slave girl I sent to the temple was waiting to see me, distraught. She confessed to her part in the plan. It was then that I realized the intelligence mission I'd been called on had been a ruse for Tammuz to make his move." Samas winced. "I should have known better, should have seen the trap."

"Why did Tammuz stop when he did?"

Samas made an irritated noise. "Who knows? From what I can remember, it sounds like he thinks of you as some worthy opponent. More likely, he was settling a score.╙

Giv looked at Samas blankly, and he continued.

╥When I came into power, Tammuz was put into prison by the queen.╙

╥Why?╙

╥She╒d just become regent, and his being free wasn╒t in the best interests of the realm.╙

Giv frowned. Tammuz, like Samas, had only been a boy when his father, the old king was killed. It didn╒t seem right that he was imprisoned. ╥How did he get free?╙

 

╥When I found out what she╒d done, I ordered him released.╙ Samas sighed. ╥While what my mother did was expedient, it wasn╒t right.╙

It warmed Giv╒s heart to hear that even as a boy, Samas had acted fairly.

╥This isn╒t the last I╒ll hear from him, of that you can be certain.╙ Samas sounded bone tired. ╥But we╒ll deal with that when the time comes.╙

Tammuz's words echoed in Giv╒s mind, and he swore to himself that the next time he would be ready. There was just one more thing he needed to know.

"W-why did you come?"

"Come to collect you? I thought that was obvious."

Giv lowered his gaze and looked at his hands folded in his lap. Seconds passed in silence and he could hear Shad and Kai in the nearby tent. The sounds they were making were familiar to him, and Giv wondered how he'd never figured that out.

"All right, spit it out, now that you can talk."

"Because ... I--I'm your property."

Samas sighed and pushed up to a sitting position. "I knew I'd regret having to listen to your inane prattle. Come here." He motioned for Giv to take his place on the pallet next to him.

Slowly Samas reached over and undid the fastener on the gold collar Giv wore. "There, you're no longer my property."

Giv's heart sank and he looked away, lest the king see tears forming in his eyes. A hand cupped his chin and forced his head back around.

"And yet, I find that I still want you right here, by my side."

Before Giv could reply, Samas leaned over and sealed his declaration with a kiss.


End file.
